shuffle challenge Homestuck version
by LXBBandLXlightfan
Summary: I got bored, so I did the shuffle challenge with homestuck. rated T for strongly hinted rape and Karkat cussing. I may change the rating latter.


While Eriden was lying on the ground bleeding purple he started to remember why he had gotten to this. He was living in n ugly story. His friends had told him that he shouldn't have killed those angels, but they didn't seem like they even did anything. He used to have two princesses but he had lost then. He had tried to switch sides, but he ended up like this. He was pathetic, but he wouldn't be overlooked. He didn't ask to be hatched into n ugly story and thought that apologizing for everything would be pointless. (ugly story by PhemieC)

Equius was getting criticized for being snobbish again by Karkrat. Equius told Karkrat that he had no clue what he went through because he was a hot blue blood. He had problems too, just like the other lower bloods. He had a big but, but he didn't deserve to be called conceited and have rumors started about him. The world needed to open their eyes and realize that he had problems and he sometimes lied. (hot problems covered by park street)

Rose only had fragments of her memories from the other timelines. Her other self gave her memories that seemed to fade away every time she woke up. She couldn't distinguish dreams from reality sometimes because the dreams where so vivid. They where vivid most of the time but occasionally, they were unclear. The gods also seemed to be sending her a message. It was in the sky, but the sound also seemed to slip down. When she woke up though, even if she remembered a little bit, it was incomplete. That part was the same weather it was old memories from a dead timeline or the gods trying to send her messages. But when rose was dreaming, she also felt at peace strangely. For some reasons, the messages and memories felt like ripples in her mind. It had a calming sense that most people wouldn't expect it to have. (silence by Nayuta)

John couldn't sleep he was having waaay too many nightmares. Suddenly, Karkrat appeared wearing a top hat and a suit. He asked John if he wanted those bastard nightmares to go away. John said yes and karkrat picked up a bunch of things that looked like stars and ate them. Then he asked John if he wanted to have good dreams. John said yes and instantly started to have dreams about sex and going on fun adventures. Suddenly, Karkrat re- appeared and asked john to pay the fuck up. John didn't know what Karkrat was talking about. Karkrat just rolled his eyes and then ate Johns dream self as payment. (dream eating monochrome baku by Nem and glowlamp)

Gamzee was trying to find his Lusus again. he wanted to touch his lusus's horn because his Lusus was very grumpy about that and Gamzee was curious. His Lusus suddenly appeared out of the ocean. But, Gamzee had suddenly gone sober, so he wanted to punch him suddenly. But then, his lusus gave him a pie to calm him down and let him touch the horn because he was in a good mood. (unicorn by Weebl)

Dave was traveling through time again, but this time, it was to save everything. John had messes up really badly by trying to follow Terezi's advice and had also indirectly caused Jades death. But, it was an innocent mistake to follow Terezi. John was too trusting. That however, made him more cute. Dave had actually loved John for a while, he was just way too proud to say it. but, now John was dead, which was why Dave, the Knight of time had to travel back in time to save him. He knew he could do it. (temporal tower music by Moririn Tada)

John was standing at a train station, waiting for his best friend Dave to arrive. Dave was going on a trip, and John wanted to say goodbye to him before he left. John also wanted to tell Dave that he loved him. He had tried to gather up his courage for a while now. Every other time he had tried to tell Dave, he had completely frozen up. Finally Dave arrived. He asked John if there was something wrong. John was tongue tied. Dave grabbed his hand and John felt like his heart was melting. He finally got the courage he had hoped for. He kissed Dave. (Melt by ryo)

Gamzee was going on his rampage when he saw Equius. He asked the blue blood to kneel. When he refused, Gamzee shot an arrow through his knee. Then he noticed just how attractive he was. He felt like a magical light of love had just shined on him. Eh, So what is Equius was had lower blood? He immediately ran over to him and started to pull out a bucket, smirking. He kisses Equius, who was conscious and then removed his clothing. (loveshine by Riyu Kosaka)

John loved the internet. He had just read A GandolfxOptimus prime yaoi. (The internet by Weebl. Yeah, I know it's short. The song's short.)

Dave had just been beaten in a fight by his brother again. He was tired of being pushed around by his brother because he was older, even if he was ironic. Dave took off his pants and then took off the lace ironic flowery panties he was wearing. Then he accidentally hit a button on his computer turning the webcam on. John, Jade, and Rose could all see Dave without his panties on. Dave just shrugged and went off to go write an ironic comic about the whole incident. The next day, a video of him went viral. (I can take off my panties by Chomu-P)


End file.
